The Shifter Project
by ThatBlackBish
Summary: Hanji convinces the higher-ups into letting her breed two Shifters, Eren and Reiner, to see if they could make more of them. In his next heat, Eren was to be thrown into a dungeon and forced to breed with the alpha. But what happens when Hanji's plan backfires? WARNING: M-Preg and Alpha/Omega system
1. Pleasure and Shame

"...I'm sorry to do this Eren, but this has to be done.", Hanji finished as she looked at a naked Eren and an equally naked Reiner chained to the wall at the opposite side if the cell.

"What are you planning to do?", Eren said confused and scared.

"We NEED more shifters Eren and right now the only Alpha shifter we have is Reiner so you have to mate with him."

"What, no!", the teen screamed as he looked at Reiner in disgust and fear.

This couldn't be happening he assured himself, this must all be a bad dream he said as he tried to rationalize with himself.

Eren moaned slightly as he began hot and slick between his legs. His heat was already beginning to become unbearable. The Omega shivered as he caught the scent of an alpha nearby, making his heat grow worse. The teen turned his head right with hooded eyes to look at Reiner who was chained and waiting patiently for the omega to walk over to him. He turned his head to the left and saw Hanji, her assistant, and Levi watching intently. He burned with hatred as they watched him like he was their experiment. The teen sat down and refused to get up and breed with the anticipating alpha, using the last of his energy to reserve what little dignity he had. Eventually the tension grew too much for Eren and he began to mastrabate his frustrations away, as he looked at Levi from the corner of his eye with shame. He tried desperately to get himself off as drool dripped from the corner of his mouth down to his neck, nothing was working.

The chained blonde growled with impatience as his cock began to throb to the point that it hurt. The omega needed him inside of him now and he was more than willing to comply.

Levi snorted at the brat's persistence as he looked to Hanji silently asking permission to unchain the hormone filled alpha. The scientist complied with a simple gaze and Levi walked in with a key. He walked past Eren jerking off feverishly to the chained Blonde.

Reiner bared his teeth at the approaching captain and tried to leap at him. The captain stood a safe distance away with almost no reaction.

With a sigh Levi walked back to Eren and pulled him up by the tight collar that was around his neck slightly chocking the Omega. The teen coughed from the lack of air causing the alpha's rage to grow as he tried again to leap at the offending male.

Levi glared at Reiner then threw the teen at him as if he were vermin and not a human being with feelings.

The captain returned to Hanji's side and locked to door once more as they continued to watch the scene in front if them.

With Eren now in reach Reiner began to seduce the omega into being submissive, kissing the Omega's shoulders. The teen relaxed his body and finally the the blonde have his way with him, his rationality completely gone. The alpha quickly climbed on to the Eren and slid in quickly, before the teen could change his mind. The omega gasped and moaned with pleasure at Reiner's fast and deep strokes as he was rammed into the cell floor. After a few minutes Eren exposed his neck as he felt himself nearing his climax, which was a reflex that allowed the alpha to mark them. The omega growled deeply at Reiner when he felt the alpha's lips on his neck ready to do just that. Eren quickly moved his chin down to prevent the blonde from doing so. After a few more hard thrusts the teen could feel Reiner's cock begin to swell in preparation to knot him and out of pure instinct began to pull away from the pressure. The alpha growled deeply,threw his arms around Eren, pulling him back down onto his cock. The teen cried out in pain as Reiner knotted him. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as the alpha cooed softly to him while still thrusting shallowly into his tight heat. Eren tried to relax and get used to it, but it hurt so damn much that all he could do was whimper softly and squirm. Half an hour later, when Reiner's knot finally went down Eren quickly pulled himself away and nearly crawled to the other side of the room, embarrassed and disgusted with what had just gone down. He was going to carry Reiner's offspring whether he liked it or not and what's worse was that his heat would be over for another 48 hours so if this time was unsuccessful there was plenty of time in between to insure his pregnancy.

Sure enough the teens fucked again, and again, and again until Eren's heat subsided. By that time the omega was completely revolted with himself and deeply ashamed. He laid on his side stripped of clothing and heaving from the effort of mating with Reiner not two minutes ago. The teen was exhausted and weak from lack of food, water and sleep. Eren was stressed and aggravated causing a trigger in the alpha next to him to do something to help calm him, but the blonde reached to touch him, Eren snarled and bared his teeth as he scooted away from his reach. The omega was deeply distressed and it was making the alpha restless, but the brunette wouldn't let him get near enough help him.

The teen despised everyone at the moment and was far past the point of being consoled. He wouldn't let anyone near him as he huddled in a corner staring at Reiner with distrusting eyes.

Hange noticing that something was wrong from the first time they mated ordered to have Eren removed from the cell after his heat passed and put into a room with a familiar face. Unfortunately the only familiar person they had was Jean. The teen had gotten a broken arm during an ongoing battle with titans when his maneuvering gear malfunctioned. Everyone else was suitable for the job was still out fighting to get back Wall Maria. Against his will the dirty blonde teen was locked up in Eren's room without being told a thing.

There was a lot of controversy regarding the decision since they could easily get into a fight and cause the teen to miscarriage, but the problem was overlooked by Hanji stating that Eren could very much mellow out as his pregnancy progressed.

The teen was still huddled in his corner when soldiers rushed in quickly and forced him into clothes before taking him away. Eren resisted, snapped, and bared his teeth at anyone who got too close to his face. Reiner was distraught at the omega being taken away and lurched desperately against the chains in vain. Thought the brunette was lightly thankful to be taken away from the blonde, that still didn't stop Eren from fighting the soldiers every step he took to the room. He soon began to become unmanageable and had to be cuffed again to transport him safely.

Jean nearly shat himself when the door bursted open and Eren was pulled in ,obviously against his will, and cuffed to the table in the middle of the room. A slur of colorful words slipped from the teen's mouth as the soldiers retreated from the room quickly.

"Great.", Jean muttered as he threw his head against the wall and closed his eyes, clearly done with the whole situation.

The dirty blonde listened irritably to Eren struggling against the cuffs and mutter curses under his breath. This went on for a good hour until the clinging of the cuffs stopped and a loud thud sounded across the room.

Jean opened his eyes with curiosity and found the teen with his face down on the table and his wrists bleeding heavily. The small trails of blood dripped down his hands and pooled at the floor, alarming the older teen.

"Eren?!", Jean said getting up to make sure he wasn't going to be sharing a room with a corpse.

"Fuck...off.", Eren said weakly as steam rose from his wounds and healed slowly.

"You fucking prick and to think for a moment I actually cared that you might of died!", Jean said stomping back towards the bed.

It wasn't long before Hanji walked in with two trays full of food and two additional soldiers to finally uncuff the teen.

"How are you feeling?", Hanji asked placing a tray of food in front of him,"Any pain or throbbing from your previous activity? How does it feel to be knotted, good or bad? Any nausea?"

Jean looked over at them from his spot on the bed confused.

"Knotted? Previous activities?", he asked silently.

It sounded as if Eren had been raped by a dog or something.

"Why should I answer any of those questions?", Eren replied glaring daggers at the scientist.

"Because if you don't we'll hurt Reiner. You must have some emotional level with him, since he was so sad to see you leave.", Levi spoke up from the door way.

Jean was completely tuned in now and on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck Reiner, you can kill him for all I care.", The teen spat.

"You're bluffing.", Levi said staring at Eren with cold eyes.

"Try me.", The teen said as he glared back.

"Fine, let's go Hanji.", Levi commanded as the reluctant scientist got up to follow.

As soon as the door shut Jean was on Eren in an instant, Pulling him up with his shirt collar.

"What the hell! You should have answered there questions Eren!", He yelled angrily.

"You have NO idea what I've just been through!", the teen yelled back.

"Well care to enlighten me then?", Jean said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

Eren froze and tore his gaze away from the taller male's slowly finally giving Jean a clear and full view of his neck-tight collar.

Jean looked at the smaller teen's collar and immediately backed off as Eren got up, walked past him, and plopped onto the bed, wrapping himself in one of the two covers.

Jean twinged at Reiner's faint cry of pain from somewhere down in the dungeon as he walked over to join Eren in the only bed there was.

End of chapter 1


	2. Guilt

Eren laid in bed silently as his mind drifted in the memory of what he did with Reiner. The humiliation that his own body had caused him made him hate himself more than Jean. Eren's hands drifted to his stomach and he immediately began to feel sick. It felt...weird, to think there was actually life growing within him. Though he was slightly curious of it, he deeply despised it. He shook his head violently trying to rid himself of the thoughts that were going through his head. He instead listened to the clinking of the dirty blonde's fork on his tray of food. They had not spoken since yesterday's argument and the tension in the room seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second.

For once Eren was actually thankful that the older teen was here, even if there was the thick tension in the air. Though he still hated him, it was better than being alone with his own thoughts. He didn't really know how to cope with the reality of the situation he was in, it was unreal. Eren's hand drifted to the metal collar around his neck. He hated the degrading nature of it and could barely stand the grip it had on his throat. The teen sat up slowly and walked over to the bathroom to inspect it further.

Jean's eyes drifted over to the teen with curiosity. He still had yet to find out why he was here and what happened to the brunette. Whatever had happened must have been traumatizing since Eren has yet to pick another fight with him.

The dirty blonde watched Eren's fingers ghost over the collar wound tightly to his neck. He saw disgust and anger go through his features as he looked away as if he couldn't stand the sight anymore. The teen walked out of the bathroom and sat by the locked door that cut off their freedom. He pulled his legs up to his chest and stared blankly towards an open window, lost in thought. Finally Jean couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know what was going on.

"Eren I-,", The teen was cut off from the door unlocking and swinging open.

Hanji and another person he'd never seen before walked in followed by Captain Levi, who stayed by the door in case there were any problems.

"Eren, this is .", the scientist began slowly,"He's here to make sure your pregnancy runs smoothly."

Eren flinched at the word pregnancy as Jean's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Hi Eren, do you mind taking a seat on the bed?", the doctor said walking up to the teen.

The brunette looked up at the doctor with a hard glare then did as he was told.

As began prodding Eren with different objects he began to ask his questions.

"Have you been eating well?", asked politely.

Eren didn't respond and turned his head away. He wasn't going to answer any of his questions and the doctor understood immediately. He turned to Jean and asked him instead.

"N-no, he didn't eat yesterday or this morning.", the dirty blonde answered unsure if he should answer or not.

"Any morning sickness?", Tanner asked as he ran his hand over the teen's stomach.

"Not that I know of..", Jean answered as Eren gave him the dirtiest if all looks.

"Has he been in pain at all?, the doctor said as he listened to Eren's heart.

"If he has been, then he's pretty good at hiding it.", the dirty blonde replied prying his gaze away from the Brunette's burning one.

"Well I'll be back to check on you soon.", the doctor said wrapping his visit up.

"Yeah, sure.", Eren said blankly.

"And Eren.", Tanner said getting serious.

"Yes?", The teen replied.

"You should eat, I wouldn't want to have to force feed you.", the doctor said darkly.

The brunette gave a grunt as a response as he turned his head away. Jean stared at the teen not sure what to think at all.

"I'll be back in tomorrow to ask you some more questions.", Hanji said as she handed him a tray of food.

Eren didn't respond signaling that he was done with their pestering for one day. Getting the message Levi had them clear out before things got bad. What followed was an errie silence as Jean looked at the brunette and tried to find the words to ask him for the full story. Noticing that the older teen was staring at him Eren turned his head slightly to look him in the eyes.

There was a hint of anger and hurt in their turquoise depths, a look that Jean had never seen before. After a few moments Eren turned away and threw his head back against the wall, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the other anymore.

"Wh-who's the father?", Jean asked carefully.

There was a long silence that followed as Eren stayed where he was unmoving. After a few moments the dirty blonde turned away thinking he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Reiner.", the brunette said with his eyes still closed.

Jean sat and processed the information that he just received and proceeded with caution.

"How did this even happen?", the blonde asked almost to himself.

"JEAN! Stop with the questions!", Eren screamed having lost the rest of his patience for one day.

The soldier was taken aback for a few seconds, but decided against engaging in a fight. He couldn't blame him really, he was forced to fuck another guy and for some strange reason got pregnant. The dirty blonde began to pity the smaller teen, the whole situation was fucked up.

Jean grabbed Eren's tray of food and turned to give it to him. The brunette took the tray from the older teen's hands and eyed the food uncertainly.

"Just eat, I don't want to share a room with a dead body.", Jean said avoiding his gaze.

The teen looked at the blonde for a few more moments then reluctantly began to eat.

Reiner was still chained to the wall when Levi walked in with Hanji by his side.

"Hmm, he's been practically dead since we took Eren away.", Levi stated as he poked the alpha with the end of his sword,"Maybe we should put him back in here?"

Hanji thought for a good long moment.

"Well Eren seems less agitated and hostile when he's with Jean, I don't know if we should put him back in here with Reiner.", She said thinking out loud.

"But he won't eat at this point the only alpha we have will die.", Levi said putting his sword away.

"Maybe we could try to have Jean and Eren down here for visits and see if that helps improve his mood a little bit?", the scientist said after a few moments.

"First he need more clothes and a shower.", the captain replied wrinkling his nose In disgust.

"Hannes, Mike. Clean him up.", Haji said looking back at Levi.

"So what are you thinking?", Levi asked as the two soilder's unchained the blonde from the wall.

"I think I'll have Jean and Eren come visit tonight, but Jean will have to wait outside the cell due to territorial problems over Eren.", She said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?", the captain asked with a cold stare.

"To go get lunch at tell Jean about the plan.", Hanji replied like he already knew.

"And Eren too, right?", Levi said with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"No If I tell only Jean about it, maybe he can help us get him in here without causing any trouble.", the scientist replied.

Levi grunted in response and went to overlook the washing of Reiner.

"You've been requested by Hanji.", Mike said as he walked into the teen's rooms.

Jean looked at the soldier with a confused look as Eren simply turned away and went back to sleep.

"Where am I being taken?", The dirty blonde asked getting up.

"To the mess hall.", Mike replied.

Jean reluctantly stepped out as the soldier locked the door.

"Come on.", Mike grunted.

The dirty blonde did as he was told and followed the other down the never ending halls and up endless staircases. Finally after what seemed like years they arrived at the mess hall. Hanji had just finished her lunch and was currently waiting for the teen to show up. Jean walked up the the scientist and took a seat ready to listen to what she had to say.

"Finally you're here Jean, that took forever.", Hanji pouted.

The dirty blonde remained silent as the scientist's eyes grew serious.

"Reiner's dying.", Hanji said bluntly.

"Wait, what!?", Jean said nearly jumping out if his chair.

"He won't eat because if his depression, we assume that it must be because we took Eren away from him.", the scientist continued.

"Wait, before you say anything else I wanna know why I'm here and what the hell is going on!", Jean demanded.

Hanji sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as she rubbed her temples.

"We need more shifters. Right now the only shifters we have in custody are Annie,Eren, and Reiner. Reiner is an alpha. In social animals, the alpha is the individual with the highest rank. Alphas can be male or female and they get rights to breed with any omega if their choice. Now Eren is an omega. Unlike other animals the omega ranks over betas. Omegas give birth to the offspring and are submissive, in most cases, to the alpha. We aren't sure about Annie yet since she is still in the crystal.

Alpha and omegas that are a breeding pair are suppose to have deep bonds. Reiner shows this connection, but Eren doesn't. When Reiner tried to mark him Eren resisted and wouldn't let him near him. In the same room with the alpha Eren grew agitated and stressed so we removed him. What we thought was best was to put him in a room with someone he knew that wasn't his breeding partner. That's were you came in. Eren seems to be less agitated and stressed out since you guys have bunked together. But we think Reiner will be less depressed if Eren visits him at least once a day starting tonight, with you nearby to keep him calm.", Hanji said taking a deep breath.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea, wouldn't putting stress on Eren be bad for himself and the kids inside him?", Jean pointed out.

"Only extreme stress is, I don't think it will be that bad with you there.", Hanji said hopefully.

"I don't really have a choice do I?", The dirty blonde sighed.

"Nope.", The scientist said with a smile spread across her face.

Jean sighed and looked down at the table.

"You're job is to go back and bring his stress levels down more, like stroke his hair or give him something nice, you know stuff like that.", Hanji said with a finger on the side of her mouth.

"You don't really expect me to do that do you!?", Jean asked beginning to lose it.

"Yes, now go.", she replied shooing him away back to Mike.

"Why did this have to happen to me?", The blonde teen said as he followed the soldier back.

Jean walked back into the room as the door clicked shut and locked behind him. He took a look around and was surprised to find that Eren was no where to be found. For some weird reason Jean began feel panicked and worried. Though it wouldn't be strange to be concerned about a person who was half dead and deeply depressed. The teen tore through everything and even looked under bed, shaking the whole time. Jean stood up and ran his hand through his hair, he'd looked everywhere for him he wasn't here.

"Dammit.", The blonde said as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

Jean jumped when the bathroom door opened and Eren stepped out. His eyes were red and his hair was a complete mess. His left hand bore teeth marks from failed shifting attempts.

"Eren, don't fucking scare me like that again! What's all this?", Jean said grabbing Eren's bloodied hand.

"Nothing.", the brunette responded jerking his hand away rougly.

Right before Eren could walk away Jean gripped the teen by the back of his shirt and pushed him into the bathroom door holding him up off his feet.

"Snap out if it Eren! Just go back to normal, seeing you like this is... Just..bad.", Jean said not exactly knowing how to put it.

Eren had almost to reaction what so ever. He let his body go limp as he let his head drop forward.

"Nothing is normal, not anymore.", the brunette murmured as he pushed Jean away.

Eren was worse than ever, leaving him alone had made him even more depressed. He had been alone with his own thoughts and his thoughts were his biggest enemy at the moment. The dirty blonde now realized how desperately he was needed, if they had not put him in here with Eren he would have probably would have been worse.

The brunette had curled up into a ball under the sheets as he closed his eyes. Jean began to feel guilty for attacking him like that, he was obviously it bad enough condition as it was and he had most likely made it worse.

The brunette laid quietly in the bed, His thoughts blank. He didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to feel. He took a deep breath and sunk into his twisted Serenity. After a few moment Eren felt a gentle hand go through his hair. The touch was calming and helped make his tense muscles relax and his stress spiral downward. Then the brunette finally figured out who it was, it was Jean.

"Eren I'm sorry for pushing you against the wall like that, I just sorta...panicked.", The dirty blonde said softly still stroking the smaller teens hair.

Eren turned slowly and looked up at the taller teen.

"Jean, Just...whatever.", The teen said rethinking what he was going to say at the last minute.

The brunette could see that Jean was really trying, so much that it was almost painful to watch. It was like the blonde was treating him like a pregnant women. The thought made Eren flare up, but he pushed it aside. Honestly having Jean there with him kept him just over the borderline of sanity, so sucking it up was all he could do.

The brunette turned back over and closed his eyes, feeling Jean climb in bed shortly after. The pair slept with their heads on the opposite side of the bed and their feet in each other's face. Not the best sleeping position but they had to compromise.

"Eren?"

"Hmm?", Eren mumbled.

"I'm sorry that they did this to you, honestly. In a strange way it makes me feel bad about all the time I fought with you.", Jean said honestly.

"It's not your fault so stop feeling bad about my situation and worry about yours!", The smaller teen yelled in irritation.

The dirty blonde ignored the comment and looked up at the clock.

'4:00, Anytime now.', Jean thought feeling even worse for not warning Eren about what was to come.

Pushing the thought away the teen rolled over onto his back and looked blankly up at the ceiling.

'Sorry, Eren'


	3. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

Eren woke up alone in a dungeon cell. The Brunette's body ached all over from the cold that seeped into his bones from the wet, cold floor. Something about this place seemed agonizingly familiar. The teen sat up and leaned his back against the ice cold stone wall as the realization struck him, this was Reiner's cell. The brunette's mind raced back to the first night he'd spent in here. He'd never felt more like garbage in his life, it was like they didn't see him as a human being anymore. Now all he was was livestock, owned by the higher ups and the proof was the collar around his neck.

The teen jumped when a door somewhere down the hall was opened and the footsteps of several people echoed of the walls. The scent of an alpha drifted to his nose and the teen quickly got to his feet and growled as the group of people appeared out of the shadows. Eren's eyes drifted over the group then back to Reiner. Hanji, , Levi, Mike, Petra, and Jean. There was no way he could make a run for it with so many people on guard.

The small omega tensed up as Reiner was pushed in. The blonde teen seemed more down to earth with his heat having passed, but that didn't stop Eren from hating him any less. The alpha looked to the floor in shame as he saw just how broken the teen was. What was worse was that it was all his fault.

"...Eren..", Reiner began as the brunette bared his teeth,"...I'm so sorry..."

The teen looked at the alpha with a calculating gaze, it was true that they had once been friends, but things have changed since then. The armored titan had done nothing, but cause him pain. Bertolt and himself had broken through the wall and in the long run caused his mother's death along with hundreds if not thousands of people. Now he was carrying the spawn this despicable human being and all Reiner could say was "sorry". He made him sick, even revolted.

Eren walked slowly up the the blonde, who's eye were still on the floor and stared down at him for a few moment. Then suddenly the teen drew his hand back punched Reiner in the face as hard as he could, knocking the alpha backwards. He then picked him up by his collar and threw him against the wall behind them. The blonde didn't even lift a finger to him as Eren's grip cut off his air.

"You don't deserve to live anymore.", The teen said coldly as he prepared to finish him off.

The teen paused mid-strike as the blonde stared at him ready for what was coming to him. For some reason Eren couldn't bring himself to do it, his instincts forbade it. His instincts wouldn't let him kill his offspring's father. Anger welled up in the brunette as his grip slacked.

"Dammit!", the teen screamed as he threw Reiner aside.

Eren gripped his hair tightly and took a few staggering steps back as he watched the alpha climb back to his feet. Tears of hatred fell from the teen's eyes as Reiner looked back at him calmly. Their eyes met for a split second before Eren tore his eyes away.

"Get me the hell out of here, I don't ever want to see this piece of shit ever again.", The teen said as he let his bangs cover his face and his fists tighten at his sides.

Levi took one look at the scene in front of him and complied as he unlocked the cell door to let the fuming omega out. He stared at Eren coldly as he walked past him and back down the hall followed by two soldiers and Jean.

"We will never be able to keep them in the same room safely ever again.", said matter-of-factingly to Hanji.

The scientist sighed and looked at the blonde standing in the middle if the cell with his eyes on the ground.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about Reiner?", She sighed again.

Eren was silent as he stepped back into his cage of a room followed by Jean as the door closed and locked behind them. The dirty blonde could sense a dark change in the smaller and didn't know how to approach the situation. The brunette sat down on a nearby couch and looked blankly out the window as Jean sat down a few feet away from him staring at the teen uncertainly.

"I'm gonna lose my mind, I can't take much more of this.", He said almost to himself.

Jean didn't know what to say as he watched the teen close his eyes slowly and sigh. The dirty blonde got up slowly and went to join Eren on the small couch. They were so close that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, but the smaller teen didn't seem to care as he kept his eyes closed. Jean put his head in his hands as he felt Eren's body heat seep into him. Though he'd never admit it, the situation before them had brought them closer than ever. The dirty blonde felt a deep need to protect the smaller teen, so much that he wasn't sure how to even act around Eren anymore. Jean had always been a dick, more so to The brunette, but he was developing a soft spot for the teen. He'd felt this way about Marco too once. When he died he thought he'd never bond with anyone like that ever again, but time had proven that wrong. Jean's heart lurched and tugged at the memory of the freckled teen. He'd been so kind to him and he didn't even deserve it. His mind flashed back to seeing Marco's dead body up against a wall, torn straight down the middle. The dirty blonde shivered and shoved the memory from his mind. Seeing Eren nearly dead in spirit and mind brought back the fear of seeing someone close to him die. Though he and the teen fought almost constantly, seeing him dead would surely break him completely.

The dirty blonde was jerked from his thoughts when Eren shivered slightly next to him. Jean looked over to see his eyes staring down and and his hands on his slightly swollen stomach. The dirty blonde put a hand on the small teen's shoulder, jerking Eren out of his trace violently. The teen shook his head clear and removed his hand from his stomach and putting them at his sides. Jean could see the uncertainty in the smaller teen's eyes as he looked down at his stomach with a slight frown. This was going to be a long pregnancy.


	4. More than a Sick Thought

**sorry for the delay guys, I just needed a little break from all of my ongoing stories. I made sure to make this chapter and the next plenty exciting to make up for it.**

**enjoy ;)**

Eren sat on the couch in the middle of his room alone. Jean had been given permission to walk about the castle grounds while the brunette was still blind to the confines of the small space he was given. He was so sick of these same damn walls, the same damn room, the same damn routine, the plain white color would surely drive him insane if the stress of every coming day didn't. He would have broken out ages ago if his pregnancy didn't restrict him from doing so. Hanji thought that it was due to the strain it would put on the offspring and that a transformation would likely kill the litter. Though it was a sick way if thinking, Eren was almost excited to hear that that was one sure way to rid himself of the burden that was placed upon him. The teen was disgusted with himself, wishing death upon his own children was a disturbing thought on its own regardless of the situation.

It had been three weeks since his pregnancy and things have only gotten worse for Eren. Levi and his squad had managed to capture Bertolt. That would be all fine and good since he's basically a murderer, if there wasn't the possibility of him being an alpha. If the other teen happened to be one, Eren would be forced to breed with him as well. Not only would he be put through bearing the children of one mass murderer, but now possibly two. His hatred for Levi, Hanji, and anyone associated with them grew as they pushed him closer and closer over the edge. Levi had been slowly breaking him down bit by bit, until he was nothing more than a walking shellof who he used to be, the fire that made Eren, Eren was now almost completely gone. The teen now hated his very existence and could barely live with himself anymore. The captain had made sure to make every second of every day hell. He had made it a priority to point out Eren's collar and what it represented. He was owned, an experiment, a tool. The higher ups' will was now the teen's will, anything they say goes. He was forced to submit to Levi completely. The captain fed off of his dominance over the teen and harassed the teen along the borderline of sexually. The only person Eren talked to or even trusted was his room companion, Jean. He often found himself clinging to the dirty blonde like a child because of his fear of being alone with his own thoughts. The brunette always seemed to be less tense when Jean was around him and This of course did not go unnoticed by Hanji, which arouse many questions about Eren's need to be near the older teen and how it tied into her experiment.

Lately the older teen became more and more concerned for Eren as watched the smaller teen's original personality slowly, but surely begin shrivel up and die. He was like a whole new person, like his soul had been switched with another. It was unnerving to then older and it made him unconsciously want to stay near the smaller teen at all times. He spent almost every waking moment trying to make sure Eren was well cared for and somewhat content. On the dirty blonde teen's outings he usually brought back something sweet or an occasional book or two to keep the Brunette's spirits up.

Today was no different as any day since their captivity as Jean finally walked in from his day work and sat down next to younger, much to Eren's detest. Jean was slick and sticky with sweat, making sitting next to him almost unbearable.

"Did you bathe in sweat, you're soaked!", The smaller teen said unhappily as he scooted away from the other slightly.

"They had me chopping down trees, god knows why.", Jean sighed as he rubbed his aching muscles.

Eren sighed, there was about a dozen good reasons why they would make Jean clear away trees. Better perspective on their surroundings, firewood, building material.

"Go take a shower before you drench everything in sweat!", The brunette yelled angrily at Jean as he got up and moved away from the pool of sweat that the older had made.

Jean only smiled at the teen's indifference as he watched Eren pout like a toddler.

"I got something for you.", Jean said ignoring the teen's foul mood as he reached into his pocket.

Eren sighed. He felt like he was a little kid again, always being showered with small gifts and sweets from a kind adult figure. But he couldn't deny that he didn't like all of the things Jean gave to him. The small teen had even found himself anticipating the older's return , knowing that that the dirty blonde had something nice to give him.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth.", The older said hiding the treasure behind his back.

"Jean, come on."

Silence as the older waited.

"Jean please, I have more dignity then that!", Eren whined.

"This is purely for my enjoyment.", The dirty blonde said with a playful smirk.

The small teen was quiet for a moment as he contemplated the situation. He didn't want to do as the older asked because of the embarrassing nature of it. He wasn't a two year old! Though...he REALLY wanted what Jean had for him.

"I hate you.", Eren mumbled as he complied to the older requested.

The dirty blonde smiled warmly as he unwrapped his gift and popped it into the smaller's greedy mouth. The brunette opened his eyes as a cherry flavored round thing hit his tongue. There was no hiding Eren's delight as he lit up for a split second at the unfamiliar object in his mouth.

"What is it?", The teen said taking the delectable treat out of his mouth and held it by it's now wet stick.

"They call it a lollipop.", Jean laughed,"Ever had one before?"

Eren's eyes twisted up in a weird look of embarrassment and shame.

"No...", The teen said lowering his gaze to his lap.

Jean had never seen the younger act so cute before, it was a nice break from the usual gloominess that followed the younger like a grey cloud. He wanted to enjoy this moment, even if it would to last for than a few moments.

"Cheer up, there's a first time for everything.", the older said encouragingly as the smaller stuck the treat back into his mouth.

Jean watched the smaller for a few more seconds before getting up and walking into the bathroom to take his shower.

Slight fear welled up in Eren as the door shut behind the dirty blonde. Whenever Jean was away, trouble seemed to rush in at his absence. The teen began to become very wary of every his surroundings and moved to the corner of the room to feel a little more safe. He could almost sense that something big was about to happen.

A familiar scent reached his nose just as the door opened and he drew back in disgust as it filled his senses completely. Levi, Hanji, Dr. Tanner and Reiner walked in and and took a seat at the small table on the other side of the room.

The small teen didn't move as the alpha's eyes caught his. The gaze was empty and filled with slight guilt and pain. The look of a truly sorry being who was almost begging with his eyes for forgiveness. Eren only gave the other back a look of denial as the omega listened in on the running water from Jean's shower. He decided against calling for him and without tearing his gaze away from Reiner's he got up and sat on the nearby bed facing the unexpected visitors. Something was wrong and Reiner knew something that Eren himself didn't.

The blonde's eyes were widened in a horrifying realization of something that the small omega had no clue about. Something was terribly off and Reiner had a good idea of what just by taking in Eren's scent. The blonde grew slightly sad and gave the teen another apologetic look as he tore his gaze from the omega's and kept quiet. The small teen was now suspicious of why they were here and what was going on.

"Where's Jean?", Levi asked dangerously jerking the brunette from his thoughts.

Eren was silent for a moment as he transferred his gaze from Reiner to the captain.

"Well?", the Levi hissed not in the mood to play this defiance game with Eren today.

Erwin had gotten under his skin today and it made his temper shorter than usual.

"Shower.", The teen grunted in response as he looked to the scientist next to him for an explanation to why they had visited him,

Levi gave the omega a cold hard glare as he was openly dismissed by a piece of property.

" 's here to check up on your pregnancy while we all catch up a little.", Hanji exclaimed happily completely unaware of the tension in the room as the doctor quickly went to work.

"I have the best news ever!", the scientist said as she got right to the point," Bertolt is an omega as well!"

Eren let out a relieved breath as he let Hanji go on.

"Now we can have twice as many shifters than before. I think I want to try putting you and Bertolt in the same room, so I can observe how omegas act when put in the same room."

Eren froze at that and nearly choked on his lollipop as he spit it out onto the ground.

"You're going to separate me from Jean?", The teen said not being able to suppress the heavy fear in his voice.

"Yeah, does it happen to bother you?", Hanji replied as she stared intensely at Eren with curious eyes.

The teen shifted uncomfortably under the scientists calculating gaze as his fear grew at the thought of being without the only person he trusted.

Just in the nick of time, Jean walked out of the bathroom with only a pair of baggy night shorts on and water still glistening on his bare upper body. He looked at everyone confused then looked to Eren with a questioning look. The dirty blonde began to feel embarrassed because of his lack of clothing as he looked from Levi to the brunette again. The smaller teen pleaded with his eyes as he looked Jean, hoping he would understand what he was silently asking for. The older caught the message and walked over to join him on the bed, making a point to cover himself with the blanket. The little scene didn't go past Hanji's observatory eye as she smiled almost dangerously at them.

The blonde sitting at the table growled almost inaudibly as the dirty blonde took his place next to the omega. Already he could feel his animalistic need to protect Eren from other males dimming. The danger of harm had already passed, there was nothing left to protect. Despite his need to protect toning down a bit would always be a slight connection between the two even if Eren wanted to admit it or not. They were already bonded for life, that the small teen knew for he could always feel the magnetic pull telling him to go to the Alpha that bred him and seek his warmth. Thought the bond had always been there, he simply chose to ignore it and stay away using almost all of his willpower. Even now, he felt the need to be near Reiner, his heart feeling empty as if there was something missing and he was the answer. The teen felt like there was more to it though, like he'd lost something more than just a mate. The depressing feeling he'd felt for days now was almost bringing him to tears and nagging him to go the alpha for comfort. Reiner felt the teen's sadness and almost got up to go to him, but second guessed it and stayed put instead.

The alpha knew they would find out any second now. The doctor had finished checking over everything on Eren's body accept for his stomach. The blonde watched pull out his stethoscope and put the end of it to the omega's stomach as Hanji mumbled on about nonsense.

Reiner's eyes closed his eyes shut closed as a gasp sounded from the doctor. The scientist stopped talking as everyone's attention drifted to Eren who was looking at the doctor with fear, unsure what was going to be said next. Hanji got up and walked quickly over to as he sighed with disbelief. Jean looked at the smaller teen as Eren turned his look of fear to him then back to the pair in front of him. Pulling the instrument from his ears and resting it around his neck, the doctor turned his disappointed gaze to Hanji. There was a a short silence as the scientist looked about ready to burst from the tension.

"Eren miscarried."

End of Chapter


	5. Never Again

"Eren miscarried."

The words hit the smaller teen like a ton of bricks. He should be happy right? Reiner's cursed spawn hadn't survived, he should be thankful that god had gave him this gift as an apology for the situation at hand. But even if the rational part of himself wanted to be relieved, he couldn't stop the sorrow that rushed through him. Now he knew what had been seemingly missing in his already dysfunctional life. Even if he liked it or not, the litter he was carrying had half of him in them. HIS litter, HIS children had died because he was incapable of taking good enough care of himself. He'd been basking in his self pity, so much that he had in the long run caused his litters' deaths. It was all his fault, he had to life with knowing that now. Guilt and sadness began to flow over and tears began to fall down Eren's face as he blocked out his surroundings.

He could hear Jean's concerned voice through the haze as it became dimmer and dimmer until it was completely lost in the heavy emotion wrapped tightly around his mind. In the all of the darkness one thing shone brightly like a halo, Reiner. Eren completely shut down as he went off of pure instinct and walked slowly over to him, regardless of what his conscious self thought of the sorry blonde.

Jean watched the brunette, hurt and angered by what he was about to do. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was.. Jealous. All this time and the small teen went to Reiner for comfort. Everything he had done since he'd been here had been for Eren. Every thought, every action, and every kind gesture all for him. The dirty blonde couldn't move, couldn't breathe as the brunette drew closer to the alpha still chained to the table on the other side of the room. He had been completely ignored by Eren, it was like his better judgement was clouded by his sorrow. Knowing this didn't make it hurt any less though as the younger teen walked himself right into the bigger blonde's chest.

Reiner could feel shock and depression coming off the small teen in waves as he huddled up against his body. Tears soaked through his shirt as he felt heated eyes on him. He looked up to find Eren's current "Alpha" glaring at him, the intent to kill etched in the hard stare. The tension in the room was building and a fight over the mentally gone teen would surely break out. Jean was a hardheaded dick at heart and the blonde knew he wouldn't take this laying down. Both dominant males were completely oblivious to the other people in the room as they stared one another down. Hanji's excited questions were nothing but an annoying buzzing in the background until Levi grabbed him by the collar and punched Reiner squarely in the face.

"I asked you a question, now explain what's going on.", the captain hissed in irritation.

Biting back a growl the blonde responded with anger edging his voice.

"Eren's loss has sent him into depression. He's currently running on his instincts alone, he's nothing but an empty shell now. He's mentally gone, all that remains is his titan self. The whole time since his heat, he'd been ignoring his need to submit and cling to me using sheer willpower. Now with the rational part of him gone, he finally gave into his subconscious need."

Levi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Makes since, but now what? The plan failed and he's obviously in no condition to where we could even consider retrying without it being a waste of time.", he said turning to and a contemplating Hanji.

Silence filled the room as everyone gave a long thought to what was to happen next. What could they do? Eren had proven to be too unstable to sustain life inside him. He couldn't handle the stress of everything and it negatively effected the litter that had been growing inside him.

"We could move change his location from this room to the secluded log cabin a mile out of the castle grounds.", Dr. Tanner began, breaking the quiet in the room.

"Impossible.", Levi said immediately dismissing the other male." It's too much of a risk to have two titan's outside of the castle walls."

"Just hear me out, Levi. We already were already considering breeding a shifter with a human to see what the offspring would come out like, Right? We already have another omega, so we really don't need to have Eren here. We could have you and a few other soldiers there to guard him." The doctor continued.

"It can't happen, we were already ordered to eliminate him if the experiment were to fail. He's caused too many problems already and is harder to deal with then Bertolt is and besides who would be eligible to do the job of getting him knocked up without a repeat of before?", the captain said matter-of-factingly.

"You can't just kill him!", Jean yelled getting up as Reiner tensed at the statement.

"Him.", Hanji said finally speaking up.

The dirty blonde stopped mid-rage, what did she mean by "him". Confused he looked to Reiner then back to the scientist.

"...me?", Jean said stupidly as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you.", Hanji sighed as she turned to Levi who was currently confused by the statement as well.

Everyone was waiting as the female continued to stare as of everyone could understand what she was trying to say. The black haired captain sighed irritatingly as he punched the bridge of his nose.

"No one can read your mind, Hanji."

"I'm saying, that Jean would be perfect for the job. They are obviously very close, especially since He is the only one Eren trusts and is calmer in his presents.", the scientist said excitedly.

"WHAT! You can't make me fuck Eren!", Jean yelled as her words sunk in.

"Why not, he'll be killed if you don't.", Hanji replied.

The dirty blonde drew silent facing the reality of the situation.

"I'll admit it might work, but you don't need permission from me, you need permission from the higher ups. If your so fixed on having the both of them begone fuck buddies then I'll go talk to Erwin later.", Levi said in defeat.

"Splendid!", Dr. Tanner said as he looked over to the teen still in Reiner's arms.

The blonde seemed to have got the message and gave a soft growl in his direction, unwilling to give Eren up.

"For now we might as well keep Eren and Jean together and start working on Reiner's relationship with Bertolt.", Levi sighed.

Reiner's eyes grew wide at the mention of his best friend. He was emotionally attached to Eren, but the bond he had with the tall teen was stronger since they had been friends for as long as they could remember. He didn't know if he really could mate with him, it was immorally wrong. Bertolt wouldn't want it either and he didn't want him to end up like the small teen in his arms. Broken and stressed, with depression coming off of him in waves. On his last leg and desperate for a way out, Reiner quickly moved his head into the crook of Eren's neck and bit down hard, temporarily marking him as his mate. Though the mark wouldn't last long since it wasn't administered during intercourse, it would last long enough to go through Bertolt's heat. The mark was usually used as a last resort when they feel challenged by another male, but it would do well for what he was trying to do.

Mated alphas become loyal to their omega and do not mate with another, meaning his instincts would reject Bertolt when he went into heat. It would buy him more time for what he was planning to do, but it put Eren in a bad situation.

The brunette jerked out of his trance and his mind burst back to life for a few moments as he tried to get Reiner's teeth out of him weakly.

"It hurts...Jean... It hurts.", Eren managed to get out as he fell back into his previous state.

As soon as he heard his name pass the smaller teen's lips, Jean immediately ran over to Reiner. Grabbing his head back by his hair he punched him as hard as he could in the jaw, breaking it so that it hung down crooked and useless. The dirty blonde grabbed Eren and carried him back to the bed in the other side of the room, cooing soft reassuring words to the stunned omega as he stole angered glances back at the blonde behind him.

Steam rose from Reiner's jaw as it slowly began healing itself. It would be healed by the next morning, since regeneration took longer when not in titan form, not that he cared at the moment. The blonde's eyes didn't hold anger and were more apologetic than remorseful. Eren would skip a heat, putting him in jeopardy of being killed. He prayed that Hanji wouldn't notice and think it was due to his miscarriage.

Levi sucked in air threw his teeth, obviously disappointed that he wasn't the one to inflict damage to the teen first. Uncuffing Reiner from the table, he pulled him up by the collar and escorted him out with a nod towards Hanji. The scientist gave one last look at Jean who was currently trying to wipe the blood from the teen's neck desperately. He murmured sweet nothings as he seemed on the verge of losing it himself. Hanji sighed and took her leave followed by Dr. Tanner. She was surprised that Blonde would try to mark Eren with two steps missing. Though Reiner understood what he was doing, Hanji was oblivious that the mark held a little value.

Jean could feel his tears about to spill from his eyes. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't. His mind flashed back to Marco's still body, cut straight down the middle and blood splattered everywhere. In his desperation, Reiner had bit dangerously close to a vital vein causing Eren a great deal of pain and blood loss. The older teen continued to put pressure on the bite as tears finally fell. The usually strong dirty blonde was now a crying shaking mess.

"Please don't die Eren.", Jean wailed as blood continued to flow steadily out of the teen.

After a few more seconds of trying to stop the heavy bleeding, the small teen regained consciousness and looked up at Jean confused. He was...crying? Why?

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but instead coughed up a mouthful of thick, warm blood. Through his haze the seemingly dying teen managed to give a slight smile as Tears continued to fall from Jean's eyes. The dirty blonde gave out another small wail as the small teen's heartbeat slowed under his fingertips.

Just when he thought it was over, steam began to rise from Eren's wound stopping the blood immediately. It only took two minutes from the wound to heal completely, since the wound was more minor than Reiner's. Jean let out a relieved sigh when Eren's heartbeat returned to normal. In that moment the dirty blonde realized that the brunette had been, not smiling sweetly up at him, but had been laughing at him though he was so close go dying. The teen knew he wasn't going to die and merely smirked at the nearly insane-with-worry teen crying above him.

Ignoring the irritating fact that he was made fun of, he picked Eren up into his lap and hugged him into his chest as tears of relief began to fall. The teen lowered his head and rested it in the crook of the Brunette's neck with his lips brushing the bite mark resigning there. He could feel Eren's heartbeat on his lips as he silently vowed to never let the small teen get hurt by anyone ever again. As if sealing the deal he slowly kissed the mark, keeping his lips there afterward as he counted the number of heartbeats he felt. His mind drifted to Reiner and he boiled with anger that subsided when he thought back to their trainee days.

Jean and Reiner weren't the closest of friends, but they had spent a big deal of time together. Often it being after he had broken up a fight between him and Eren. He would always talk to the brunette first after every confrontation, THEN talk to Jean. It pissed him off, but he was thankful for someone to talk to him.

"I bet one day you'll regret treating him so badly.", Reiner said jokingly as he elbowed Jean in the stomach.

The dirty blonde gave the bigger male a death glare as he shoved the blonde back, only moving him a step back.

"No way in hell, I won't regret a single word.", Jean replied as he caught his breath.

The older teen chuckled at the memory, the funny thing was that he did regret it... Every word. His mind drifted back to when he told Eren to just die already. Jean's eyes furrowed slightly as he pressed his lips slightly harder into the teen's neck. He couldn't help, but think that this was all somehow his fault. Every insult he'd thrown at Eren had been borderline of what had actually happened.

"I hope Hanji does a crazy experiment on you."

"Why don't you go and fuck Reiner, you son of a bitch."

"You pregnant or something Jeager, because your acting like a bitch."

The dirty blonde flinched at his own words, if he could take everything he said back he would do so in a heartbeat. He was sure that Eren had forgotten, but Jean would never forget now. He tightened his grip around the teen, bringing him into his chest closer as he closed his eyes.

Never again.

End of chapter


End file.
